Sirius' Soulmate
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus is determined to prove that Soulmates and past lives don't exist, but he finds himself proven wrong when a spell lets him and Sirius see that both are very real.


**Competitions/Challenges: (Sorry, there are a lot)**

****The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**: **CHASER 2: write about a day someone is married. To be set in the year 1771. **Prompts**: (poem) Indeed Indeed I Cannot Tell, Henry David Thoreau, (word) destiny, (restriction) no word "said".

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments)** \- Divination Class. Write a fic about characters and set in an era previous to the Trio Era (This includes Founders, Riddle, Marauders, and any other time before, between, or after - but only up until Harry's time. **Prompts:** Title including some(thing/body/one), A long way from home.

**Het vs Slash** \- Sirius/Remus.

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** \- The Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8. A Wedding. Write about a wedding.

**Disney Character Challenge Competition** \- Alice. Write about a journey that changes someone's view on something.

**A Variety of Prompts Challenge** \- OTP Wedding Day

**The Star Challenge** \- Vega - Write about a Wedding.

**Last Man Standing** \- OTP

**Daily inspiration Challenge** \- Sunday 10th August - A Wedding.

* * *

**I own nothing**

* * *

Remus was frozen in place as he took in his surroundings. Moments before, he had been arguing with Sirius over a book, and to prove Sirius wrong he had performed the incantation they had found.

Remus was convinced he was right. No matter what the book promised, there was no incantation that would bring someone to a past life where they had last found their Soulmate. Reincarnation didn't exist, and neither did Soulmates. They were just for deluded people and teenage girls.

Sirius had pointed out how Soulmates would be drawn to each other no matter what life they were in. They were destined to fall in love with each other over and over again.

Sirius was one of those deluded people who clearly lived in a fantasy world, whereas Remus lived in the real world. The world where monster wolves attacked small children as they slept, and friends betrayed secrets.

Remus knew they wasn't real. Things like that didn't happen to people like him.

**...oOo...**

As he glanced around, Remus' eyes fell on a man on the dance floor, dancing with a redhead. Remus was shocked to see that the man was identical to him. He walked closer to get a better look, and noticed a couple of slight differences. The man's eyes were a darker shade of amber than his own, his nose was slightly shorter, and the man was taller than Remus. Remus guessed he was around twenty years old.

His gaze drifted to the girl in his counterpart's arms. He had to take a step back as he realised the man was dancing with a girl who was almost identical to Lily Evans.

As the song came to an end, another man in a long peruke approached and Remus did everything he could not to laugh. The man looked just like James, but he was wearing the most hilarious powdered-wig. Remus knew he'd have to mention this to James when he got back. He watched the man place a hand on his duplicate's shoulder and they shared a grin before the duplicate Remus bowed and kissed the woman's hand, before it was taken by the other James.

The pair moved into each other's arms, and began to dance as a new song started up. Remus smiled as he realised that he wasn't the only one whose Soulmate would be revealed that day... if Soulmates existed.

Which they didn't.

"Bloody hell. Are Prongs and Evans together? Better yet, Prongs is in a wig!"

**...oOo...**

Sirius knew Remus cast the spell to prove a point, but here they were in the wrong Era, so the spell had worked. He just had to find his past-self, follow him and see who he was with.

Sirius was excited to get the chance to find out who his Soulmate was. He wasn't interested in meeting different guys and girls all the time, that wasn't him. None of them caused sparks with their kisses, or made his heart pound in his chest, or gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Sirius knew once his lips met those of his soul mate, he would feel everything that was missing, and that person would be his for the rest of their lives. This spell would show him who that person was.

Unless is was someone like Bellatrix or Snivellous. If this told him that either of them was his Soulmate, he would be inclined to agree with Remus and would forget all about Soulmates and true love.

He hoped it wasn't, so he didn't have to forget.

His gaze fell on a blonde man leading a redhead to the dance floor, and he stared at the woman, trying to work out why she was so familiar.

His eyes roamed over her pale-green court dress. The skirt opened to show the petticoat underneath, and a decorative stomacher pinned over the laces. The sleeves of the dress were ruffled with lace, and there was another ruffle across the low-neck of the dress.

The woman was beautiful, but so familiar. As the pair turned on the dance floor, Sirius let out a gasp as the man's face came into view. His hair may have been longer, and a slightly darker blonde than his own Remus, but it suited him as it fell down past his shoulders, a black ribbon tying it together at the nape of his neck. That was Remus Lupin right in front of him, wearing ridiculous clothes.

Ridiculous clothes that suited him immensely. Sirius couldn't deny that the long coat, waistcoat and breeches looked perfect on this Remus, the dark blue with silver trim was perfect, and Sirius wanted to reach out and see if that was silk he was wearing. He knew what he was going to get Remus to dress up as on Halloween during the next school term - if Remus ever truly forgave him for his betrayal.

If he ever found a way to earn his forgiveness.

He noticed a man who looked too much like James to be a coincidence walk up, and his eyes moved back to the redhead. It was so obvious now. He could picture her in a tight sweater, and a skirt, her hair trailing down her back like back home. Lily Evans.

"Bloody hell. Are Prongs and Evans together?" Sirius exclaimed. "Better yet, Prongs is in a wig."

"Maybe he was really onto something and they are destined to be together," came a reply from next to him, and he looked around and spotted the real Remus.

"How is she keeping her hair up that high? I'd have thought all those beads and feathers and things would weigh it down?"

"Hair products or magic?" Remus guessed. "Wait, where am I going?"

They both rushed after the other Remus. "I'm here somewhere, tell me if you see me," Sirius requested. "Any idea of the year?"

"The late seventeenth century, because of James'... his duplicate's wig."

Sirius nodded, and pulled out his wand. "Think we can do magic?"

Remus shrugged. "I doubt we can affect our surroundings, but if you're doing a dating spell, I'd assume it would work."

"November 1771," Sirius muttered after a moment. "This enough proof for you?"

"Maybe for the past-life thing," Remus hesitantly admitted. "But we're a long way from home."

**...oOo...**

The pair wandered around, searching for Sirius' other self whilst keeping an eye on the second Remus. Finally the doors opened, drawing their attention.

"Announcing Lord Eridanus Black."

Remus glanced at Sirius. "Want to bet that's you?"

A man stepped in wearing an outfit quite similar to Remus' duplicate, but it looked more expensive, the colours darker, with a gold trim. He showed no emotion as he glanced around at the guests. His dark hair tied at the back of his neck, and his grey eyes looking around the room.

"I thank you for attending this celebration of my birthday," he announced, before making his way over towards the James and Lily Doppelgangers, who were standing with the other Remus.

"Lord and Lady Peverell," he greeted them, kissing the woman's hand. "Mr Wolf."

"My Lord." The other Remus replied, with a bow and a smirk, giving Remus and Sirius the impression that the formality was for show only.

"I believe it's time? Romulus?" Lord Black sent a questioning look towards Mr Wolf, who nodded. "James, Rose, if you'd like to follow me?" The four of them walked from the room, a handful of guests following, and Sirius and Remus trailing after them.

"So, I'm my own ancestor?" Sirius mused. "Does that mean that my son could be a reincarnated version of my grandfather, because he was horrible. I don't think I like that idea. Oh shit, what if my mum dies before I have a daughter, and she's my mother reincarnated? I don't think I can have children."

"Do you think Romulus is an ancestor of mine too?" Remus asked.

"Romulus John Wolf, it's too much of a coincidence not to be," Sirius stated.

"Okay, let the real celebration begin," Lord Black pronounced, with a grin.

"It's about time," Rose replied.

"I agree, Rose. You know the law stated we couldn't wed until we were both twenty-one, which is today," Eridanus mentioned. "I've been waiting for this day for so long."

"You're not the only eager one here, Eridanus," Romulus laughed.

"Well, Romulus, it's not every day you get to marry your Soulmate," Eridanus replied. "It's unfortunate I can't show this to the whole world."

In a movement that shocked Sirius and Remus, Eridanus' arms wrapped around Romulus' waist, holding him gently. "But I can show our friends."

Romulus' lips brushed Eridanus'. "I know, Love," he replied. "As long as I get to be with you, that's all that matters. I'll do what I must to keep up appearances for the muggles. At least the Wizarding world allow this."

"Wait, you?" Remus gasped.

"Looks that way," Sirius replied. He had started to worry it would be someone unbearable, but he didn't even dare imagine it was someone as amazing as Remus. This worked out perfectly.

"Maybe they're joking?" Remus suggested. They both looked around, but the wizards and witches surrounding them were smiling as though this was a common occurrence.

"Are you ready, my love?" Eridanus asked, and Romulus nodded.

The pair moved to the front of the room, standing facing each other as the Minister of Magic took his place. Eridanus grasped Romulus' hands tightly in his own, between their chests, as they stood as close as possible.

"I, Romulus John Wolf, take thee, Eridanus Regulus Black to be my wedded husband, and request you to be my mate. Till death us depart, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Eridanus smiled widely, looking into the amber eyes of his fiancé, as he waited to say the words in return.

"I, Eridanus Regulus Black, take thee Romulus John Wolf to be my wedded husband, and mate. Till death us depart, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"The rings?"

James quickly stepped forward, holding out the bonding rings which the Minister tapped with his wand. The rings shone for a second before returning to normal.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow," the men both whispered in turn. Their voices almost inaudible as the words were only for each other.

"Eridanus Regulus Black and Romulus John Wolf have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be bonded together as husbands."

Romulus smiled softly and Eridanus let their lips join as the bonding lights covered the pair.

They stepped away from each other, and Rose threw her arms around the men. Once she stepped away, James shook both their hands.

The handful of guests quickly congratulated the couple, and returned to the party downstairs, all except Rose and James.

"Well, we should let you get on with the mating bond. Do you want us to inform a member of staff that you've retired early and to inform the guests?"

Eridanus nodded. "Thank you James, Rose."

"Let me know how it is," Rose whispered to Romulus. "You must tell me everything over tea at our estate."

Romulus let out a laugh. "Should a Valet be seen having tea with a Lady, Rose? We must head into Hogsmeade for a meeting instead."

"You know I care not what they say. You've been my best friend since Hogwarts, since before your condition, therefore I expect to hear about your wedding night."

"Such a curious wife you have," Eridanus commented, grinning at James.

"Of course, I want to make sure that you are performing your marital duties, my dearest Eridanus. Merlin help you if you leave my Romulus disappointed."

James chuckled. "Rose, they won't be able to get on with their marital duties, as you call it, if we do not leave."

Romulus nodded. "We will speak soon Rose," he promised, moving into Eridanus' arms.

"My dear, were we this sickening on our day?" James asked, grinning at the pair. "Celebrate well my friends. Romulus, you spend your days dressing Eridanus, I hope you enjoy undressing him more." He winked at the men before leading his wife out of the door.

Once the pair had left, Sirius and Remus followed as Romulus lead Eridanus from the room.

Before they knew it, they were in a bedroom.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here," Remus muttered, turning to leave, but as he reached the door, spells were cast to keep the door locked. They couldn't leave.

"I think that Romulus is a Werewolf. Lily... Rose I mean mentioned a condition, and the vows included you... Eridanus accepting to being my... Romulus' mate.

"It's Fate, Remus. It's Destiny. There will be parts of your past lives that you bring forward with you. Yours is your curse. You are destined to always suffer. I'm sorry, but that's how it sounds to me. I'm destined to be your mate each time. I wasn't expecting that. You're always destined to have us as your friends it seems."

"I'm a lucky man," Eridanus murmured, which sounded almost the same as Sirius', just huskier. "Lucky to have you by my side, to know that my future is with you. Lucky to have found my soul mate, and that you forgave me. I truly thought I would lose you forever."

"We agreed to never speak of it again. All is forgiven and forgotten. I love you, Eridanus. I wouldn't be here today if I didn't. I know you would never do it again."

"I would never betray you again, you're my everything. What did I do to deserve you?" Eridanus whispered.

"You love me and accept me. You treat me like I'm fully human, something the Wizarding world likes to forgot. You gave me a home when I left school, and although I'm just a Valet, I live a wonderful life here with you."

"You're not just a Valet... You know it was the only position where you could be close to me without suspicion. I also knew it would anger you to have someone else seeing me in a state of undress. You're my mate, my husband, and I love you," Eridanus replied, pulling Romulus close, their lips meeting.

Remus and Sirius found themselves staring at the couple as their lips moved together. Neither were sure at what point they had started watching, but they couldn't turn away from the intimate way Eridanus and Romulus were slowly undressed each other, their hands exploring each other.

"Happy birthday, my love. Is there anything you want from me? A gift, perhaps?"

"All I want is for you to mark me tonight. I've waited too long to wear your mark, Romulus."

"Anything, my Lord."

"Also, can you call me that... whilst we do this? I know I'm not really your Lord... but it sends shivers through me when you utter those words."

"A fantasy, My Lord?"

The boys eyes widened, and Sirius looked around, spotting an open door. "Through here," he pointed to the door, and they rushed through.

"So, do you believe the spell worked, and brought you to show you that I am your Soulmate, or do you think this is nonsense?" Remus asked.

Sirius thought for a few moments.

"I do find you very attractive," Sirius admitted. "I have thought of you... like that." He gestured to the other room. "But I never done anything, since you're my best friend. You being my Soulmate changes a lot of things."

"What are you saying?" Remus whispered.

Sirius stared at him. "Firstly I need you to know that I am sorry for what I done, for telling your secret and betraying you. It's killing me having caused this distance between us through my actions." His hands found Remus'. "I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am."

"Well, according to Eridanus and Romulus, it's another thing that seems destined to repeat itself. Me being a wolf, and you betraying my secret, and we're destined to be together," Remus added after a pause, his heart beating erratically.

"Destiny or not, I still made the choice myself to give up your secret. I could have kept it to myself, and as much as I'd like the blame to lay elsewhere, it's all on me. I failed you."

Remus couldn't bring himself to be angry anymore. The old Sirius would have pushed the blame off himself if he ever had the chance, so where had this come from? This new Sirius, the one willing to accept what he had done?

Romulus had forgiven a similar betrayal, and look where he was now. Maybe it was time to forgive Sirius too.

"I... I want to put it behind us now," Remus whispered. "I want to start forgiving you. I want to believe in you again. They put it behind them, and they are so happy together. I could believe Eridanus wouldn't do it again, and I can certainly believe you wouldn't either."

Sirius' grip tightened. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'll never give you a reason to doubt me, but what do we do about the Soulmate thing? Do you believe that I'm your Soulmate, because earlier I told myself that when I found out who it was, I was going after that person... unless it was Snivellous or Bellatrix or someone."

"I... Well, I can't fight against fate," Remus replied. "But how do we know that it would work between us?"

"I can kiss you? We can see if we feel anything more? To see if there's anything real there? I warn you - if there is, I intend on making you mine."

Lips met Sirius' hesitantly, and Sirius couldn't help the gasp that left his throat. It felt so right doing this. His hands grabbed Remus' waist, pulling him closer, and he deepened the kiss. He moved Remus backwards, pressing him against the wall, letting his tongue push into Remus' willing mouth, and hands wove into his hair.

"My Soulmate," he whispered, when they pulled apart. He knew that Remus was his. Remus looked equally dazed.

"Yes," Remus replied. "That felt..."

"It felt like fate wanted us to do this, and who are we to argue," Sirius whispered.

"I'm not arguing... My Lord," Remus teased.

"What shall we do now?" Sirius asked, aching to touch Remus, to kiss him, to feel Remus' body against his.

"We've only killed two hours of twelve," Remus replied. "Any suggestions what we can do for ten?"

Sirius looked around at the small sitting room they were in. The sofa was big enough for both of them, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Well, we're stuck in here until they're finished bonding. We could go and watch, get some tips on this whole sex with a bloke thing, and then come back in and see what we've learnt?"

Was he being too forward in assuming that Remus wanted him as badly as he realised he wanted Remus, after that amazing kiss?

Remus nodded. "Purely for learning purposes," he muttered, blushing.

"Right, because you aren't getting off on the thought of watching me shag you," Sirius replied.

They peeked around the door.

"I'll tell you this now, Eridanus. Tonight you might be my Lord, but in the future you will bow to me. I'll be your Lord."

"Anything, my love," came the reply.

"No, I'm getting off on the fact that I'm the one shagging you out there... my Lord," Remus replied with a grin.

"Next time you call me that, you better be wearing an outfit like Romulus is," Sirius murmured, before pulling Remus in for another kiss.

* * *

**Word count 3300 exactly.**

**Review please. :)**

* * *

**The vows were taken mostly from the Book of Common Prayer, with amendments made. I wanted it to be accurate, and couldn't use more up-to-date vows.**

* * *

**I wanted to write a lot more, but the word limit was 3300. I may have to do one more chapter in the future, for when they come back to their own time, as I hate leaving it there.**

***Also what looks like a spelling error in the vows is actually not an error. I used the vows from the book of Common Prayer, which was used in that century (with a couple of amendments). "...pledged their troth either to other..." that is how it is written in the book.**

**A/N - Quidditch: As the task was CHASER 2: write about a day someone is married, I focused more on the day, as the task stated.**

**Wizards have different laws then muggles. I have written them as more lenient to who can get married, as there is nothing in canon to prove that this wasn't the case.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
